waywardchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayward Children Wiki
ELEANOR WEST'S HOME FOR WAYWARD CHILDREN No Solicitations, No Visitors, No Quests "When is a door not a door? When it is a gateway to a grand adventure: when it is the portal that leads you from an ordinary world where you never quite fit in to the place where you have always belonged, where you have always wanted to be. When it is the conduit to everything you need to be happy. When is a door a lie? When it opens for the second time, and you find yourself right back where you started... only now suddenly, brutally aware of how much you're missing. There is a school where these wayward children go, when they find themselves back in homes that will never understand them. Welcome to Eleanor West's." Seanan McGuire and Joe Tracz.jpg|TV Series|link=TV Series|linktext=Joe Tracz confirmed to adapt Wayward Children into a tv show Image.png|World Compass|link=World Compass|linktext=See how all of the different world are mapped into a multiverse! Come Tumbling Down Cover.jpeg|New releases|link=Come Tumbling Down|linktext=Jack and Jill return in the latest book Main page slider- Characters.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters Welcome to the Wayward Children Wiki! This wikia is about the book series by Seanan McGuire. Every heart a doorway cover.JPG|link=Every Heart a Doorway Down among the sticks and bones.JPG|link=Down Among the Sticks and Bones Beneath the sugar sky cover.JPG|link=Beneath the Sugar Sky In an Absent Dream cover.jpeg|link=http://waywardchildren.wikia.com/wiki/In_an_Absent_Dream Come Tumbling Down Cover.jpeg|link=http://waywardchildren.wikia.com/wiki/Come_Tumbling_Down IMG_0989.JPG|link=The Land of Hoof and Horn There will be at least two other books in this series.Tor.com: "And because we know you (and we) can’t get enough of these books, we’re delighted to be able to tell you that following In an Absent Dreamthere will be at least another 4 standalone Wayward Children stories! In an Absent Dream will be published in January 2019, followed by a fifth book Come Tumbling Down about one year later." Its possible that Eleanor's world will be a setting of a future book, as in tor.com's article about the cover release of Down Among the Sticks and Bones it says "If you’re already an Every Heart a Doorway fan, you can look forward to seeing more of the worlds Sumi, Kade, Lundy, and Eleanor West herself visited later in the series."4 Confection was visited in Beneath the Sugar Sky, the Goblin Market is visited in In an Absent Dream, and Kade's backstory in Prism will be either the last or second to last book (so at least the 7th), which leaves Eleanor's world. We get a hint of which other characters we may get a prequel for in a poll that Seanan McGuire posted on twitter. She asked whose story we would most like to see next, and the results were Christopher at 58%, Sumi at 21%, Nadya at 13%, and Loriel at 8%."The Wayward Children book after COME TUMBLING DOWN is another "before they came to school" story. Who should it be?" While I'm sure McGuire won't base the order of future books solely off this poll, the options she gave us show that she is considering writing more about these particular characters. Latest activity Refererences Category:Browse